In the fuel injection system set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,845 issued Dec. 10, 1991 to Avdenko et al., a fuel system is disclosed having an injector for metering fuel to a plurality of fuel nozzles. Fuel is distributed through individual fuel lines and is discharged via the nozzles at locations adjacent the engine intake ports. The nozzle disclosed in Avdenko et al., has a body with a tubular seat member having a valve seat with an opening for the discharge of fuel therethrough. A poppet valve member is operable, relative to the seat, to interrupt fuel flow through the opening and an extension spring anchored to the nozzle body and to the valve member, urges the valve into a normally seated position against the valve seat.
The nozzle body is adapted to receive fuel through a restriction member that limits fuel flow therethrough, however, the popper itself cannot act as fixed orifice, and therefore cannot provide any flow metering function. The resulting fuel flow through the nozzle is sensitive to variations in supply fuel pressure.